Smarter Than The Average Bride
by Kitsune36
Summary: Aria who was recently transferred from her foster home to the Sakamaki mansion where she attracts the attention of a certain tableware otaku vampire. But what brought her here in the first place? And will she manage an escape plan being as cunning as she is? ReijixOC
1. Run? Do I Look Like I'm Stupid

**A/N Wow! It's been a while since I have written a fanfiction but I'm exited to get back into it with my new love Diabolik Lovers and if everything goes as planned expect an update every week. Hope you enjoy and as always r &r. **

"There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me." I quietly close my copy of Pride and Prejudice that I had been reading in the car; carefully place it in my bag not wanting to damage it, as it was my favorite book. The ride had been quiet, as the driver didn't seem to be one for conversation, which was fine with me because I much preferred anything that didn't involve talking and interacting with others. It must have been this same anti-social attitude that got me moved here to my soon to be new foster home as my old foster parents could no longer keep me due to "unforeseen circumstances" whatever the hell that meant. Once out of the car the driver helps me with my bag but before I can thank him he's gone. Before I can process what just happened it starts to drizzle and I hurry up to the front door of the mansion and knock.

Opening the door stands a guy who appears around my age with purple hair, glasses, and wearing a school uniform in a butler sort of style. "You must be Miss Tsukino I presume? Well hurry up and come in its beginning to rain and I don't have time to deal with you getting ill." Well so much for warm welcomes I thought as I followed him inside. "The others are waiting in the living room so please come this way" As I entered the large living room I noticed five other guys who turned and stared at me as I walked in. "Well, Well so is the cute human girl that is staying with us Reiji? She smells quite sweet if I do say so" exclaimed the guy with reddish brown hair and a fedora. "Yes Laito this is her now if you don't mind I need to make miss Tsukino aware of the rules of the house" "Yes sir" replied the guy named Laito mockingly. "Ummm if you don't mind I have a question about something." I asked Reiji who replied go on with an annoyed look on his face. "I noticed earlier you referred to me as human, why was that exactly, We're all human right? so why did you point that out?" looking at me with an astonished look that I picked up on that Laito replies with a grin "You'll find out soon enough Otaku-chan." "If you don't mind I'd like to finish the introductions" Reiji quickly cuts in pointing to the remaining guys giving me their names in turn. "Thanks Reiji, do you mind if I go to my room to unpack? It's been a long day and I would like to finish my book." I ask "Very well I will show you to your room then." But before I can move I feel something wet licking my cheek and notice it's the one name Kanato and before I can vocalize my discomfort at the gesture he states matter of factly "You taste sweet, let me sample you again sometime." Wanting to avoid him licking me again I make a move to get off the couch and in my haste scrape my knee on the table. That's when I look up at the other who stare intently at the scrape, and I begin get to nervous as I notice the sets of fangs they each have that have now appeared.

Vampires,yes I was living in a house with vampires out of every possible foster home I was in one with vampires, just my luck. "Ohh is otaku-chan scared? Tell me what are you going to do now because I would love to see more of your terrified expressions" Laito whispered in my ear appearing suddenly next to me. "Hey! Hands off what belongs to yours truly!" Ayato shouts pushing Laito out of the way "Me and Teddy want a taste too." Mutters Kanato "Just buzz off already!" shouts Subaru at me as he punches the wall beside me. "Why must you all be so loud?" exclaims Shu who hadn't moved from the other couch the whole time. Having had enough of this I make my decision "I'm not going to run Laito, What would be the point of that? I mean your probably all faster and stronger than me so it wouldn't do me any good therefor logically my best chance is to just stay here and hope you don't kill me as I'm fairly sure you would if I ran." As I give my answer I could tell they were astonished that that's what I chose probably cause most people just ran from them without considering the consequences.

"This is certainly interesting you're the first girl to have enough sense not to run, and considering you seem to be of above average intelligence you probably assume you can concoct an escape plan of some sort later, so I'll tell you this you will never be able to escape from us so make no attempt to do so." Damn sounds like Reiji did see right through me because that was exactly what I was thinking, but he underestimates me because I know I'm smart enough to come up with a plan. "Okay, well now that that's established can I go to my room now?" Reiji then turns and motions for me to follow him upstairs leaving the others disappointed particularly Laito who comments that if I get bored I could find him anytime.

Reiji brings me to a cozy room with cream-colored walls and a large four-poster bed with purple sheets and a connecting bathroom. " In case you were not aware you're going to have to change your schedule while in this house as we sleep during the day and attend classes in the evening, is that understood Aria?" that's fine I tell Reiji, I really didn't mind because I was more of a night owl anyway. "After looking at your previous transcripts I admit I'm impressed, your grades are perfect and you've consistently been in the top of your class, so I'm requesting you be put in the 3rd year with me and Shu." Reiji then makes his way out leaving me to unpack.

As I unpack I begin going over possible escape plans in my head concluding that escaping during the day while the others are asleep is my best bet, but for now I need to bide my time and learn more about them. Once I finish unpacking I grab Pride and Prejudice and curl up on the bed to kill some time before dinner. After about an hour Reiji knocks on my door and comes in "Well having someone in this house who appreciates fine literature is a welcome change." Gesturing to my book "Books are my life, honestly I'd rather read then get involved with others." I tell him "As much as I hate interrupting someone while reading I'm afraid it's time for dinner." I widen my eyes at his mention of dinner to tease him a little "Quit that ridiculous expression, you know exactly what I mean." Reiji says grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door out of the room.

Dinner was pretty quiet because none of the others talked to each other much, I couldn't help but wonder why there seemed to be so much animosity between them. Breaking the silence I ask Reiji if there was a library in the mansion so I could read more than the few books I was able to bring. "There is you may go with me after dinner, it will be nice for it to get some more use than just myself." "Otaku-chan why not come with me instead? I can show you a way better time than some silly old book." Laito says standing behind me rubbing my shoulders in a seductive manner "No thanks books are fine Laito." I reply pushing him away. Looking as though he was done with the whole thing Shu gets up and leaves saying he couldn't be bothered with this earning him a glare from Reiji.

Reiji finally shows me to the library, which was huge, the excitement on my face clearly showing as Reiji gives me a smile and tells me not to stay to long as sleep was important. "I'll remember that, and thanks for letting me use the library it's nice of you." I say as I begin searching for a book to read. Reiji tells me he will be in his lab if I needed anything and to find my own way back to my room when I was done. I stay in the library until 4am staying up almost all night deciding that was the best way to get prepared to begin night school the next night.

As I make my way back to my room from the library I trip over something in a dimly lit hallway. Confused at what I tripped over I look closer realizing in horror it had been Shu asleep in the hallway. Finally noticing what happened Shu smirks at me "Such a lewd woman, if you wanted to feel my fangs that badly you should have asked" Astonished with what he said I yell at him "I am not lewd I tripped over you because you decided to nap in the hall." "Yes, well who is on top of who exactly?" Shu retorts as he grabs my waist as I try to get up pulling me underneath him. "What the hell Shu! Get off!" I scream at him "I thought you were smart enough not to struggle but oh well I don't really care because I'll have your blood either way" Shu whispers in my ear as he leans in toward my neck. Then I did something that surprised me I yelled for Reiji. "Do you seriously think he'd help you Aria? Save your breath no ones helping you." Closing my eyes for the inevitable I hear footsteps coming down the hall causing me to look over in their direction "What do you think your doing you good for nothing deadbeat! She doesn't belong to you. Typical you always think you should get whatever you want well I'm not letting you this time." Reiji tells Shu pulling him off of me "I'll give you this one Reiji, but we'll see who wins in the end" Shu says as he leaves.

"We did you yell for me" Reiji asks me "Because you seem to dislike Shu the most so I figured you wouldn't want him to get the satisfaction of biting me." I say explaining my reasoning "Is that so? Well you do have a point; it would anger me to no end for him to have you first. So perhaps I should remedy that." Reiji gives me a wicked grin pinning me to the wall with one hand preventing any escape.


	2. Night School

**A/N I'm sorry this took longer to get out than I originally planned but here it is chapter 2 enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of diabolic lovers just my OC**

Reiji leans in toward my neck inhaling the scent of my blood pulling down the sleeve of my shirt as he did so. "Such a sweet aroma, your blood it's intoxicating enough to drive one mad, I wonder how the taste compares? Now this will be less painful for you if you behave Aria, So stop struggling and allow me to give you pleasure like you've never experienced." Every part of me screamed to fight back and to struggle, to not give in to the vampire currently planning on biting me. But what could I do? Reiji was right struggling would just make it worse so I stay still and wait for the inevitable pain to come.

Reiji's cold lips make their way to my neck and I shiver at the strange feeling, knowing what comes next I shut my eyes and wait for it to be over. Pain overtakes me as his fangs enter my delicate skin and I fight back tears and the need to scream. To my surprise however the pain quickly subsided and was replaced with feelings of pleasure. I let out a small moan at how good it was beginning to feel and hoped Reiji didn't hear me. After a few minutes I started feeling light headed, scared I would faint I stammer "Re-Reiji, Stop if you keep going I'm going to pass out." To my relief Reiji finally pulls away staring at me with an apologetic look and silently he picks me up bridal style as I begin to lose consciousness.

I wake up to a knock on the door and realize I'm back in my own room. "Come in" I call as Reiji enters the room. "How are you feeling? When you passed out last night I was worried I may have taken to much blood." I was touched at his concern for my well-being, and seeing as I felt fine I wasn't too angry with him. "I'm fine Reiji, Is there anything else you needed?" "Yes actually, It's almost time for school so you need to start getting ready so you won't be late as tardiness is inexcusable in this house, I left a uniform for you in the closet to change into." Nodding that I understood Reiji turns to leave but hesitates as he contemplates something in his mind. "Aria about last night I apologize for my actions, I showed deplorable manners and that is unacceptable. I was thirsty last night and your sweet scent certainly didn't help, and when Shu nearly bit you it drove me over the edge." The look on his face told me he was genuine and I couldn't help but forgive him. "Its alright Reiji I'm not mad, You don't seem so bad plus you've been the kindest person to me here so if you need to I don't mind if you need to drink from me." Reiji was astonished at my answer not expecting me to just willingly offer to let him drink my blood like that. "Thank you Aria that is most kind, now once your ready come downstairs so we can leave."

I make my way downstairs once I get dressed for school and we al head toward the limo waiting outside. I take a seat next to Reiji and to my displeasure Laito who notices the bite marks on my neck from last night. "Oh what's this Otaku- Chan? I'm disappointed you let someone else have your sweet blood before me how cruel. So who was it I wonder?" Laito leans over and sniffs the bite mark then glances toward Reiji with a surprised look. "Interesting, so tell us Reiji how was her blood? I'm sure everyone is dying to know." Reiji slams his book shut giving Laito a threatening look "That is none of your concern and so one thing is clear Aria's blood is mine and no one else is allowed to touch her. Is that understood?" I noticed for a moment that for a split second while saying no one Reiji glances at Shu in particular who just pretends not to notice.

Once we arrive at school Reiji hands me my schedule and informs me I have all my classes with either him or Shu and in some both. My first class was literature, which I was pretty exited about; I had it with both Reiji and Shu so I follow them toward the classroom. The reading list was fairly basic much to my disappointment but oh well at least it was one class I wouldn't have to worry too much about. Class went by okay and when the bell rang I looked down at my schedule seeing I had science next. "You have science with me so I'm supposed to make sure you get there, Reiji has a different class so follow me." Shu says nudging me out of the room quickly. After a few minutes of following Shu we wind up in a pretty quiet hallway by ourselves. "Shu are you sure this is it?" I ask him but Shu ignores me and pushes me into a classroom. I look around and see it's the music room.

"Shu why are we in the music room? We're supposed to be in science right now." "Oh, looks like a wrong turn my bad." Shu replies as he makes his way toward the couch in the back of the room. "liar" I mutter under my breath as I make my way out to find the science room on my own. But before I make it out of the door Shu grabs me and pulls me onto the couch beside him. "What are you doing Shu! I'm going to be late because of you." I say furiously. "Your already late so might as well stay here with me, besides your warm so I don't feel like letting you go yet." I try and get out of Shu's arms but his grip is too strong, so I sit there and try to think of something to get me out of here and finally it hits me. "You know Reiji is gonna be pretty pissed we're skipping class Shu." I say hoping Shu would rather let me go then deal with Reiji lecturing us about skipping class. "I'm not scared of Reiji, besides I don't listen to him half the time anyway." Shu states rolling his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence I decide now was as good a time as any to try and find out more about the others. "You and your brothers are all so different from one another and none of you seem to get along why is that?" I ask turning toward Shu. "Me and Reiji are from the same mother and Laito, Ayato, and Kanato are from another mother then there's Subaru who is from yet another mother." So that explains it being raised by three different mothers created the divide between them and created competition among them. Maybe it was also why Shu and Reiji hated each other so much because their mother may have played favorites. But before I can ask anything else Shu gets up and heads toward the piano and begins to play.

To say his playing was good was an understatement; to put it simply it was entrancing. I decide to grab one of the violins and play along with him earning me an amused glance from Shu. "You never said you played." Shu says as he closes the piano and I put away the violin I was using. "Yeah, I've been playing since I was little plus I think it's relaxing and a great stress reliever." "You're becoming more and more interesting by the day aren't you." Shu says with a smirk as he makes his way toward me. Becoming uncomfortable with how close Shu was getting I start to move back toward the door. Grabbing my arm before I can walk out Shu looks down at me seriously. "I've been wondering about something so tell me why did you pick Reiji to drink your blood? Because it's irritating me and I want a real answer so make it good, and if you don't I see no reason for me to regard Reiji's rule."

"Because I've never had someone be so kind to me in my life and I feel Reiji deep down is quite caring." Shu looks at me pondering my answer until he finally lets go of my arm and walking out leaves me with this. "If that's what you think then your going to be disappointed, but it's your choice so don't come crying saying I didn't warn you."

Making my way to my last class I spot Reiji who looked agitated to say the least. "Where have you been? You weren't in your last couple classes and you don't seem to be the type to skip." Fortunately it only took one word for him to understand "Shu". "Say no more I'll deal with him later, but aside from making you skip are you all right?" "I'm fine he didn't do anything to me." Once in class I'm seated between Shu and Reiji, which was awkward because of their constant glaring at one another. The tension around them was so dense I could feel it and it was smothering me. So when the bell rang I was extremely grateful before realizing I was just going to have to deal with them all the way back to the mansion.

 **A/N Well how was it? I hope you enjoyed and get ready for next chapter because I'm going into some more of Aria's backstory.**


	3. Game

**A/N So sorry I haven't updated in a while it's been a crazy past couple of weeks for me but without further delay I present chapter 3.**

 **10 years ago**

"Now Aria I need you to go with this nice man for a bit while your Daddy takes care of a few things." Hiro Tsukino says to the small girl of 7 years old gesturing her to go with the other man in the house with them.

"Mr. Tsukino are you really sure about this?"

"I am, it is the only way to keep her safe from _that man_ so long as she is kept moving he won't find her easily." Getting into the car Aria looks up to her father "Who wants to find me daddy, are we in trouble?"

"Someone I hope you one day will never meet, because I made a terrible choice Aria I made a deal with a demon who is determined to make me uphold my end of the bargain, _You_ Aria."

 _ **Present**_

After the whole skipping class with Shu incident him and Reiji have been even more distant with one another than usual, which was saying something. Even the others could feel the tension between them and the triplets believe it or not were on the best behavior taking care not to annoy an already extremely pissed Reiji. Honestly I wished the two would just get over it because I was getting tired of them arguing with one another at every opportunity so lately I've been staying either in the library or in my room when not at school to avoid being at the center of a nuclear explosion waiting to happen.

After getting back from school that night I begin taking my uniform off to put on something more comfortable while I read and did my homework when I heard the unmistakable cocky laugh of the great _Ore-Sama_ himself. "Well don't stop just for me, yours truly was just here enjoying the show." Turning around and glaring at the intruder I proceed to grab a pillow and throw it at him. Unfortunately the pillow doesn't get anywhere near Ayato before he catches it. "Ha did you think a pathetic thing like this would really hurt yours truly?" I didn't really think it would I had just hoped it would distract him a second for me to put my shirt back on before he saw anything. "How did you get in anyway? The door was locked I'm sure of it so did you like teleport or something?" From Ayato's grin I knew I hit the mark with teleporting, which was a very scary thought now knowing they could pop in anytime they wanted.

"So what do you want Ayato?" I cautiously ask knowing it probably was nothing good. "Your blood of course, now come here and let me suck you." But before he has a chance to make a move he's interrupted by Reiji to my relief. "Ayato what are you doing? Don't you know it's rude to enter a young lady's room unannounced." Ayato looks annoyed having been interrupted by Reiji and glares at him. "Yeah well yours truly is thirsty and it's not fair for you to keep her blood to yourself Reiji."

"He does have a point Reiji, how come you should be the one to have otaku chan's blood all to yourself?" Laito says entering the room.

"Because I am older that's why so quit complaining you two."

"Oh really now so does that mean Shu can have some of her blood since he is the first son you know, oh great and powerful _Second_ son." Laito replies grinning while Ayato does his best to not burst out laughing. However the air around Reiji seems to cool 10 degrees at the comment made.

"Say anything like that again and I swear I will _kill_ you Laito, quite painfully in fact." Reiji says as he begins to regain his composure.

"Yours truly has an idea" Ayato suddenly pipes up "How about a little contest to see who gets Aria's blood?" Wait, What? A contest I can't believe he is seriously suggesting something like this. "What kind of contest are we talking about here Ayato? Sounds like fun to me." Laito grins at the suggestion made by Ayato. Deciding that I have a right to say something about this I finally speak up. "Just wait a minute if your serious about this than I want a say in this contest."

"Now otaku chan, you're the prize and prizes aren't supposed to worry about the contest for them so just leave it to us." Reiji scoffs at Laito's comment "Are you really so unconfident you don't think you can handle what a little human girl comes up with?" Ayato and Laito glance at one another before turning back to Reiji and me. "Whatever, yours truly can win whatever contest we have so I don't care, she can pick." After that Ayato and Laito decide to grab the others for the contest.

"This is stupid I already picked you to be the only one to suck my blood, now whoever wins this gets it." Reiji comes over and pats my head for a moment, as he gets ready to go downstairs with the others. "Come now you really should have more confidence in me, besides if I let my prey slip away from me so easily what kind of vampire am I?"

"Not a very good one right?" Reiji grins at my answer "Exactly so there is nothing to worry about, I'm sure whatever you decide will be fine." Leaving me alone I gather my thoughts to come up with a good idea. I end up deciding on a question game about myself basically meaning the more they have paid attention to me the better they will do so Reiji I felt has the best chance. Okay I know it's kind of cheating but hey I don't want just anyone sucking my blood.

I head downstairs to the game room where everyone is gathered awaiting whatever challenge I had in mind. "So have you decided on the challenge Aria." Reiji asks me as I make my way in. "I have, I'm going to ask you all a series of questions about myself such as my interests and hobbies but don't worry I want ask anything you shouldn't have figured out by now and whoever gets the most right wins."

"Come on why couldn't you have picked something more interesting for yours truly." Ayato grumbles while I finish writing the questions and answers on some note cards. "Now whoever answers correctly first wins the point okay? So lets start with question 1 what is my favorite book?"

"Easy, Pride and Prejudice I see you reading it all the time." Reiji answers

"Correct" I grin as I show everyone the card with the answer proving Reiji was correct. "Now then question number 2 what is my favorite instrument?"

Shu smirks at Reiji before answering, "Violin obviously, why else would you play it."

"That's correct Shu" I mark down a point for Shu and grab another card. "Question 3 what is my least favorite food?"

"Mushrooms, you always leave them on your plate and now that we're on the subject I must make sure to discipline you for this later as it is bad manners to not eat what is served to you is that understood?" The mention of Reiji disciplining me gets a giggle from everyone and Laito even mouths "have fun" to me. "Errr that's correct Reiji and sorry about not eating them I just really hate them."

"Now then question 4 what is my favorite food?" at the mention of favorite food Ayato gets exited and confidently answers "Takoyaki because yours truly knows it is the most superior of all food so yours truly will take that point now." He was so confident in his answer I felt kind of bad crushing his ego a bit "Actually Ayato that's wrong it's…." Shu interrupts me then with the answer "Salmon, when Reiji said that's what we were having the other night you became much more exited about dinner than normal." I had to admit I was impressed that he picked up on that "Good job Shu that's right." I looked at the points so far and it looked like Shu and Reiji were currently tied with two points each so I move on with the questions.

"Okay favorite outfit?" Laito grins at this question and answers Lingerie to which I inform him was very wrong and toss that one out. "soooo moving on favorite desert? Which Kanato answers correctly with chocolate chip cookies because I had nabbed a couple of his from he kitchen one night, which him and teddy were not happy about.

The game goes on for a few more questions and by that point its clear no one but Shu and Reiji had a chance so everyone else pretty much quits and watches to see what happens. The two were neck and neck even after throwing in some really difficult questions that I honestly didn't think anyone would get.

"Okay last question what is my favorite color?" I ask relieved it was the last question and this would be over soon. "Purple, because it's what color underwear your wearing right?" Shu smirks

"Ummm well yes and yes." I say embarrassed at his answer. "How would you know that Shu, have you been peeping on Aria." Reiji yells furiously at Shu "Maybe, maybe not." Shu says cooly.

"Alright! That's enough just let me tally up the points real quick." Everyone looks on anxiously as I see who won. Looking over the points I notice there is a huge problem Shu and Reiji tied. "Ummm so don't freak but we have a tie between Reiji and Shu so should we just have a tie breaker question then?."

"Oh come on why don't you two just share her blood so we can be done here." Subaru bursts out clearly annoyed at how long this was taking. Unfortunately for Subaru, Shu and Reiji aren't too pleased with that suggestion. "I AM NOT SHARING HER!" both yell in unison which would have been funnier if both didn't look like they were ready to rip the others throat out. "~Oh! I know the perfect tiebreaker question, how about what does otaku chan find most romantic~" Laito suggests to everyone who all seem interested in what the answer is.

"Seriously? You couldn't come up with something less embarrassing Laito?" I sigh in defeat knowing everyone's curiosity was too peaked to just let me push the question aside. I make a move for a note card to put an answer down when suddenly Laito grabs it out of my hand and rips it into pieces. "Now otaku chan I think we can all agree this is the type of question that's answer should be seen not read." And at that Shu gets up and walks toward me.

"Ummm Shu what are you doing?"

"Giving me answer." Shu answers and smirks at Reiji mouthing something along he lines of "Watch this"

Grabbing me Shu pulls me toward him and licks my neck seductively until he finally finds my weak spot earning him some rather embarrassing sounds from me. I take a step back thinking he is done but he only pulls me closer capturing my lips with his. I had to admit everything about what he was doing should have felt good but it just felt wrong, Shu wasn't the one who should be trying to make feel this way I think that maybe its supposed to be Reiji. Unable to take it any longer I push Shu away from me surprising everyone.

"Well then looks like a wrong answer to me, so I guess that means it's Reiji's turn." Laito says turning toward Reiji expectantly. "I refuse, I see no reason that I should have to prove anything to you lot and this sort of thing should only be in private not in an open room for everyone to view." I was really happy that Reiji wasn't going to do anything in front of the others because he was right, being romantic with someone should be in private because it makes it all the more special so I guess what I found most romantic was being able to spend time alone together. "Point for Reiji, so he wins." I smile and walk out leaving the others to figure out my reasoning for awarding Reiji the point themselves.

When I got back to my room I was surprised to find Reiji already there waiting for me. "See I told you I would win." I grinned at him and replied, "I knew you would and I'm glad it was you and not one of the others." Instead of saying anything Reiji appears right behind me seemingly out of nowhere and wraps his arms around me. "Is that so? I had no idea you wanted my fangs at your throat that badly." Chuckling in my ear Reiji begins to lean in toward my neck. "I hope you don't mind but I'm taking my prize now."

 **A/N so how was it? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know if there is anything in particular you want to see with Aria and Reiji**


	4. Day out with Reiji

**A/N So I'm thinking about starting a one-shot series in the future so I have put up a poll on which guy you guys want featured first so please take a sec to vote after reading. Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik lovers or its characters.**

I'd been in the Sakamaki home for only 2 weeks now but to me it felt like I had been here an eternity. Things had been relatively quiet the past couple days; well as quiet as they can be in a house full of vampires I suppose. School was out tonight so the others were off doing their own thing so I sat undisturbed in my room working on a literature assignment. Reaching into the desk drawer to grab a highlighter I noticed the picture I had stuck inside when I unpacked after arriving. It was a picture of me and my previous foster family taken only a few short months ago, looking at it now made me want to cry because I had liked it there, It had also stayed there longer than any other home I was in.

"Aria? Is something the matter, none of the others have been bothering you have they?" I had been so absorbed in the picture that I hadn't even noticed Reiji walk into the room.

"No, I was just looking at this picture I have of my last foster home because to be honest I miss them, and when I thought of how I had to leave it made me sad."

"Because you thought they would be the one's to finally adopt you?"

"Yeah I did, they were all so caring and nice to me and for the first time I felt like I was part of a family so when they told me I could no longer stay it really confused me."

"If you don't mind me asking how long have you been in foster care? And what about your parents?" I was shocked that Reiji seemed so interested in my past it was kind of sweet in a way.

"Since I was 7 and in those 10 years I've never stayed any one place more than a year, in fact I had been staying with my last foster family the longest at a year and 3 months, my mom died when I was 4 from a terrible sickness and when I was 7 I came down with the same thing, my dad was a mess during that period but somehow he was able to find someone who could cure me. But shortly afterword he became really paranoid about me and sent me off with someone who worked with the foster care system and went on about some deal he had made. And a month later I was told he had been murdered for some unknown reason."

Thinking about all this had brought me to tears. Reiji then wraps his arm around me and hugs me gently trying to comfort me. Being in his arms like this felt nice and I finally stop crying to look up at him smiling at me gently. It was a soft sweet smile that I didn't even know Reiji was capable of, sure it was only there for a short period but I know I will never forget it.

"You should smile more you know, you look a lot nicer when you do." I tell Reiji making him blush for a second before composing himself.

"I am a vampire Aria I don't do _nice_." I couldn't help but laugh at his response because he sounded like he considered being nice was inappropriate for a vampire, when really I knew deep down he was a big softy.

"Well if you're done laughing I was hoping to find out if you'd be interested in getting out of the mansion besides going to school for a bit."

"Absolutely, but _wait_ that's nice of you and you just informed me you don't do nice" I reply mocking his previous statement.

"That is true." Reiji says grinning at me and lifts my chin to meet his gaze. "Perhaps I just have an ulterior motive."

I had to admit whatever Reiji's ulterior motive could possibly be made me nervous. But then again there might not be one at all and even so if he really did want something like my blood why take me out the mansion in the first place.

"Now then get changed and meet me downstairs in an hour, and no I am not saying where we are going it is a surprise." And with that Reiji leaves before I can say anything else.

I change into a navy blue skirt with a soft white blouse to match; I also put on a pair of brown sandals and my owl necklace then pull my blonde hair into a ponytail and make my way downstairs where Reiji is waiting.

Reiji hands the driver a slip of paper with the address of where we are going and still refuses to say where we're going until we get there. About 20 minutes later we arrive at small bookstore tucked away behind some larger buildings making it hard to see from the street. To say I was exited was an understatement, this was the kind of place you could find the best books such as old copies of your favorites as well as first editions.

"Well are you going to sit there in awe or are you going to join me?" Reiji says smirking after noticing my shock of seeing the place.

"Yes I am! This place is perfect Reiji" I squeal in delight as we walk toward the door.

"I thought you'd say that." Reiji smiles as we walk inside the bookstore.

I was even more amazed with the inside with its cream-colored walls, reading area, and best of all the large stacks of old books that filled the place with the scent of paper and ink, a scent that I closely associated with absolute bliss and happiness.

"Okay, seriously this is _too_ perfect there has got to be a catch." I turn toward Reiji and ask. Reiji just smiles and pats my head in an affectionate manner at my question leaving me with a confused look.

"Nonsense, I am just rewarding my prey for being so obedient and well behaved."

His prey? Seriously I know I let him drink my blood and all but that doesn't make me his prey.

"I am not your prey Reiji." I respond rolling my eyes.

"You are, or do I need to remind you when we get home? I do believe I just got in a new crop that needs to be tried out."

"Ummm that won't be necessary, so why don't we just look around now? I reply nervously.

"Smart girl." Reiji tells me as we start to look around at the books.

I was really impressed with the variety the store had and I quickly got lost in browsing through them. I was glad Reiji brought me because there was nothing in the world that made me happier than this. I was reaching toward one of the books on the top shelf when I felt an arm wrap around my waist pulling me toward the person.

"You know, you look really cute when you're all absorbed in a book. Your expression is always so happy and your face so bright and full of life, I can't help but admire it."

I couldn't help but blush at Reiji's statement it was just so sweet. No one had ever said anything like that to me so I couldn't but smile. Reiji still hadn't let go of me, and after a few seconds I was becoming increasingly aware of his face drawing closer to mine.

"Reiji? What are you doing?"

"Hush" Reiji says pulling me closer toward him. He slowly leans in closer and before I can react he's kissing me. My brain at this point is on overdrive as a result from his kiss. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, it was gentle but at the same time I could tell he wanted more and so did I. Reiji is practically purring in response to the kiss, which I admit was very cute. Both of us are out of breath when Reiji finally breaks the kiss.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now, but it will never happen." Reiji looks at me frowning.

"Why not?"

"Tell me would you ever be truly happy as a vampire? Because that's what would have to happen and I couldn't do that to you."

I was astonished at his answer, because I had never given the idea thought. Would I be happy as a vampire? To be honest I wasn't sure I would be.

"No I'm not sure I would, but if it was with you I think that would make it bearable."

Reiji's expression softens and he brushes the hair out my face. "You think to highly of me Aria I'm afraid you may find yourself disappointed."

We leave the bookstore after that and head back to the mansion in relative silence. I decide to head to bed when we got back in hopes of relaxing my overworked mind. I was almost asleep when I heard something knocking on the window.

"Hey hurry and get up already." I hear the unmistakable grouchy voice of Subaru at the window. But how did he get to the window? I was on the second floor so there was no way unless he could fly. Opening the window I was shocked to find I was indeed correct because there was Subaru flying right there in front my window.

"You know, you could have just used the door like a normal person Subaru."

"Whatever, at least I knocked instead of barging right in and you know you really should lock that, who knows what kind of creeps might try and break in while you sleep."

"Oh, like you?" I say grinning in amusement at my level of sass.

"Shut up, that's irrelevant. Now I'm going to say this once you need to leave and soon."

"Leave? But why now? What's with the rush Subaru."

"Look tomorrow night is the full moon so you need to escape before then." Subaru then fishes something out of his pocket and hands it to me. Looking at it I realize it's a silver knife.

"Subaru what is this? Its made of silver right so does it kill vampires?

"Yeah a jab through the heart is all it takes. So I guess your wondering why I'm giving you this well it's because your going to need it if you hope to escape."

"You mentioned escaping before the full moon tomorrow night what's so special about the full moon?"

"Vampires are especially blood thirsty on the full moon and the desire for blood can drive us mad not to mention the fact that we are at our strongest as well."

"So I'll probably die if I don't escape is that it."

Subaru gives a nod at my conclusion. "Yeah, honestly I hope you make it you seem nice and I don't think Reiji would forgive himself if something happened to you."

Subaru leaves me with that and I'm left alone to plan my escape. It was strange when I first arrived I thought of nothing but leaving but recently I hadn't given it much thought. Peering down at the knife Subaru gave me I silently prayed I could escape without having to use it.


	5. Authors note

Hey guys so sorry on the long wait time for the update, I kinda lost inspiration for a while and school has been really busy but I am going to get back into it today and hopefully have a new chapter up in the next few days.


End file.
